The Fake Engagement
by Shipping-My-OTP's
Summary: Yuki wants free cake. So why not ask Kaname and Zero to be fake engaged?


A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

The Fake Engagement

Summary: Yuki wants free cake. So why not ask Kaname and Zero to be fake engaged?

Kaname was walking into Cross's office when Yuki was yelling at Zero.

"Please!"

"No."

As this continued in a loop hole of 'pleases' and 'no's', Kaname walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" He wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, hugging the boy from behind. "Um...well...uh..." Yuki was at a loss for words of explaining it. "She wants us to be fake engaged to try cake samples." Kaname eyed her weirdly but shrugged. "Why don't Zero and I along with you go. It's not that hard." Zero scowled at him, while Yuki fantasized about the glorious cakes. Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate…

"I hate cake." Came out of Zero's mouth. His straight face looking at everyone dully. "Don't worry, you'll like it." Responded Kaname, which made the silver haired boy a little scared.

Yagari walked in and frowned. "Bring some samples, just in case you decide to get married any time soon." He walked into Cross's office, shutting the door quietly.

"Vamonos amigos!" Kaname looked toward Zero questionably. "What have I missed?" Zero laughed at that. "She's taking Spanish, and can do math now. Just a little tip." Zero walked away following Yuki, dragging Kaname along with him.

Kaname walked in with Zero, holding his hand. The employee took notice and smiled at them. "Hello! How may I help you?" Zero didn't like the guy. He was too kind and happy. As if he was actual sunshine, and he thought Takuma was bad enough. You could just see sparkles come off the blond teen.

"We are here to decide on a wedding cake. Can we taste test some?" The guy nodded setting out different cakes with different frosting choices. Yuki's mouth watered at the glorious sight of these cakes. Zero frowned and glared at the cakes. Kaname walked Zero over, standing behind the silverette and hugging his waist. "I still don't like cake you." Kaname smirked, "Zero just try some. Please?" Zero tasted a vanilla with chocolate frosting but quickly swallowing it, the taste making him sick. "I hate it." Yuki kept on suggesting cake ideas, forgetting that the two aren't actually getting married.

An hour passed and Zero was getting impatient. "Just get a cake with everything then! Just choose something to bring home Yuki! Who takes this long for some cake." Yuki looked at Zero and gave him a death glare. It didn't scare him though, nothing does. "If you actually like cake then you would understand. I mean I could always put it in your emo terms. I hate-" Kaname held Zero back, and employee holding Yuki back. "Get back here you little shit!" Kaname called up Takuma.

"Hello."

"Hello Kaname! What's wrong. You never call me unless it's an emergency." Takuma replied with excitedly.

"Well, Yuki and Zero are sorta at a sibling rivalry at the cake shop. Can you come here to keep Yuki at bay?" Kaname asked politely.

"Of coarse! We'll be right there."

"Thank you, wait—we?" Kaname heard Takuma hand up.

"Takuma is coming Yuki." Yuki still tried killing Zero. "A blond teen and most likely a brunette teen and another blond teen will show up. Two boys and one girl to pick her up. Okay?" The employee nodded, before handed 3321 ¥. The man just stared at Kaname as he brought Zero to the car. They sat in silence as the car drove back to the academy. "Why do you spend time with me instead of Yuki? You were after Yuki and I was getting in the way. We used to fight and I don't even know why I bothered." Kaname had concern written all over his face. He took Zero and set the boy on his lap. "Listen, Yuki changed after a while. She became not really Queen material. After getting to know you, you became more of a crush than Yuki. I was chasing a dream, but you were there all along. Even though you were blinded I knew Yuki should be with somebody else. You have everything I'm looking for. Male or not, I love you. Okay?" Zero nodded, resting his head on Kaname's chest.


End file.
